Noche candente al estilo Daddy King por Derek y Stiles
by JoshieYost
Summary: Derek es un cliente habitual de uno de los mejores prostíbulos de la ciudad. Pero, a él no le interesan los cuerpos esculturales. A él le interesa cierto castañito plagado de lunares con gusto por el sadomasoquismo.


**_Resumen:_**

 _Derek es un cliente habitual de uno de los mejores prostíbulos de la ciudad. Pero, a él no le interesan los cuerpos esculturales. A él le interesa cierto castañito plagado de lunares con cierto gusto por el sadomasoquismo._

 ** _AVISO:_**

 _El oneshot que leeréis a continuación contiene escenas algo fuertes, lenguaje vulgar, obsceno, palabras denigrantes, etc, y la **clasicá-no tan clásica** relación Daddy king._

Quedaís avisadxs.

:)

Y sin más dilación...

 ** _¡Que De Comienzo Esta Historia_!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stiles se removió en la cama incómodo.

Llevaba un buen rato esperando. Su cuerpo ardía como el infierno y los muslos le escocian.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Ya fueran minutos, horas... Daba igual.

Él esperaría hasta que su cliente llegará sin emitir queja alguna. Porque **_sentía_** algo que no pensaba llamar **_amor_** _(debido a su trabajo era mejor no hacerse ilusiones)_ jamás _**cuando veía a aquel hombre**._

Trato de cambiar de postura, pero las cadenas que sujetaban sus piernas le limitaban el movimiento.

Se sentía _tan expuesto_ , ahí tirado, con las piernas abiertas de par en par y sin poder cerrarlas por culpa de las cadenas.

La droga que le habían dado no perdía el efecto, era una dosis lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico se mantuviera cachondo y necesitado toda la noche.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta con quien iba a estar, Stiles sabía que no le hacía falta sentir la droga en su organismo para excitarse.

Pero bueno, la droga prevenía la aparición de sollozos y gemidos de dolor.

Pues, el cliente de esa noche no los soportaba.

Él fue el primero en probar a Stiles, él que más pago por probar su cuerpo por primera vez y el que más pagaba en la actualidad por poseerle toda la noche y gran parte e la madrugada.

El hombre no era suave, nunca lo había sido y probablemente nunca lo sería. No importaba, el chico afirmaba estar acostumbrado a aquel trato.

Movió un poco la pelvis, necesitaba restregarse contra algo.

Su interior era perforado por aquel diabólico juguete que el cliente le forzaba a usar antes del coito.

Stiles odiaba aquellas cosas y odiaba aún más no poder estimularse como le gustaría. Pero no podía, sus brazos estaban bien atados a su espalda.

 _En pocas palabras, **se encontraba inmovilizado.**_ Tal y como al cliente le gustaba.

El _**fluido del celo**_ brotaba desde su entrada hasta llegar a sus muslos, se deslizaba por estos y continuaba su camino hasta manchar la sabana debajo de él.

El cliente estaría satisfecho del buen trabajo que hacia su juguetito _dentro del_ **_joven omega_. **

Unos suaves pasos captaron la atención del chico, que abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en el _hombre que ingresaba en la habitación_ cargando con aquel _aire dominante_ que lo caracterizaba como **_alfa_**.

 _La puerta se cerró de un portazo._

El hombre dirigió su mirada **_color jade_** hacia la cama, contempló a Stiles; su tan preciada posesión en aquel estado y esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

Stiles se sonrojó ante el escrutinio del alfa y trató de cerrar las piernas para ocultar su intimidad. A pesar de que el hombre ya conocía cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

Por eso mismo soltó una carcajada ante el comportamiento tímido del omega.

— _Tantos años jugando juntos y aún así sigues tratando de conservar la fachada de niño tímido, puro e inocente_ — Dijo con sorna acercándose al chico para liberarle de las cadenas mientras iba quitándose el cinturón. El chico se mordió el labio inferior al ver tal acción.—

— _Se lo mucho que te pone que lo haga, **Derek**. _—Afirmo sonriendo también. Y la sonrisa se agrando más cuando Derek le tomó de las caderas para pegarle a él. Stiles echó el culo hacia atrás, exhibiéndose por completo al alfa.—

— _Y a ti te gusta que te castigue por ser un chico malo. ¿Cómo debes llamarme, zorra?_ —Preguntó con voz dura quitandole el juguete con una mano y blandiendo el cinturón con la otra. Stiles contuvo un gemido de anticipación.—

— **_Papi, papi_**... _Golpeame. Hazme daño hasta que me corra._ —Alzó aún más su trasero y Derek le azotó, dejando la marca de una gruesa linea en su pálido cachete.— ¡ _Ah, si! ¡Justo así!_

Derek le azotó de nuevo, varias veces, pasando de un cachete a otro hasta que el trasero del chico quedó _completamente **enrocejido**_.

— _¡Ah! Oh, dios, papi, si. **¡Más fuerte!**_ —Gritó arqueando la espalda. Su pene estaba goteando mucho líquido preseminal, contento por los estímulos que sentía por dentro y por fuera de su ano. Estaba a punto de correrse.—

— _No es un castigo si tanto lo disfrutas, **bebe**._ —Murmuró pegando sus labios a la oreja del joven para posteriormente mordersela.

Stiles jadeo apretando sus paredes internas. Derek lo sintió aunque no estuviera dentro de él, pues el cuerpo del omega se tensó anunciando lo que iba a venir, y antes de que el chico pudiera eyacular, él lo impidió, apretando entre sus dedos el miembro goteante. — _Así está mejor._

Stiles gimió agonicamente y dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada.

Completamente extasiado por aquel placer sin fin.

Derek soltó el cinturón y acarició con su mano las nalgas del chico, deslizando sus uñas por la sensible piel **_recién maltratada_**.

— _¿Debería metertela ya o quieres jugar un poco más?_

— _Metemela ya, **papi**. No puedo esperar. _—Súplico el chico elevando más su culo, ofreciéndose sin reparos.—

Derek contemplo la acción del pequeño omega _tremendamente satisfecho_ y con un último azote, le separó las nalgas y _se introdujo de un sólo movimiento._

El aire abandonó por unos segundos los pulmones del omega, que chilló agudamente al sentir la violenta intrusión.

— _Eso dolió papi..._

— **_¿Y?_** _Ambos sabemos que te gusta cuando duele._ —Y para confirmar sus palabras, _saco su polla por completo y volvió a introducirse en él_ , _arremetiendo **con más fuerza**_. Stiles sollozo viniendose sobre la cama.— _Y ahí está la prueba de que eres toda una puta masoquista._

Stiles asintió dándole la razón al hombre.

Esperando que así fuera más suave con él y le dejará tomar un respiro después del orgasmo.

Se olvidó de que se trataba de **_Derek Hale_** quien le estaba follando.

Sin dejar que el chico se recuperara, comenzó a embestir brutalmente el pequeño agujero que se contraía _todavía sensible_ y expulsaba cual cascada los _flujos pegajosos del **celo**_.

Probablemente _el joven_ _acabaría **embarazado**_ después de joderle toda la noche y a Derek no podía hacerle más ilusión aquello.

Un Stiles hinchado con el vientre _lleno de **cachorros** suyos_ y teniendo celos múltiples cada mes debido a las hormonas sonaba bien. _Muy bien_.

Además, el pensamiento de ser _**él** **quien cuidará al omega** en aquel estado y en cualquier otro **invandió su mente**_ , _dejandóle una **dulce y cálida sensación en el pecho.**_

 _Stiles. **Compañero**. Manada. Cachorros. **Familia**._

 _Derek haría todo lo posible para que eso se hiciera realidad._

— _Estás siendo muy buen niño. Papi te recompensara llevándote esta noche a casa para jugar mejor._ —Anunció el Alfa en medio de un gruñido al contempletar al _omega cubierto en semen; cara, cabello, cuello, pecho y muslos goteando la esencia del alfa_. Aunque sin lugar a dudas, la mayor cantidad brotaba de _entre sus piernas._ —

Eran las tres de la madrugada y el estómago del chico estaba _completamente **hinchado**_ por la cantidad de _semen acumulado en su interior_.

— _¿Se siente bien estar tan lleno de Papi?_ —preguntó con burla acariciando su pene entre sus dedos.

 _Iban por la **decimocuarta ronda de caliente sexo** y por el **décimo nudo**_.

Si por Derek fuera, el jamás sacaría su polla de ese trasero que se le ofrecía siempre tan dispuesto y le recibía tan bien.

— _¡Sííí! Stiles quiere más leche de papi._ —Gritó frotándose los pezones él mismo. Derek apartó las manos y las sustituyó por su _hábil lengua_. Lamió, mordió y succiono aquellos pequeños botoncitos. Una vez satisfecho con los chupetones dejados alrededor de ellos, **_se levantó, arrastrándo con él al omega_** , que rápidamente se enganchó a su cintura pensado que Derek querría hacerlo empotrandole contra otra superficie.

Sin embargo, Derek tenía _otros planes._

— _Derek por ahí esta la salida._ —indicó lo obvio. Su pulso se disparó cuando vio como el Alfa _abría la puerta_.— _No sé que pretendes pero no lo hagas. Todos van a vernos, **todos van a verme...**_ —Murmuró lo último en un hilo de voz escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello del mayor.—

— _Que vean lo que jamás tendrán y contemplen lo bien que lo pasamos._ —Colocando las manos en el culo del menor, siguió _**embistiendole mientras caminaba por el pasillo**._ Algunos clientes y trabajadores del prostíbulo les dirigieron _miradas_ que iban desde la más pura sorpresa hasta la _más famélica perversión_. Stiles mordió el hombro de Derek, como única manera para contener sus vergonzosos gemidos.

El trasero le ardía.

Se sentía _pegajoso por todas partes_.

Y completamente _avergonzado, excitado y confundido_.

 ** _Sí, confundido_**. Porque no podía creer ni entender porqué Derek estaba haciendo aquello.

— _Estás cada vez más mojado, Stiles. Eres todo un pervertido al que le gusta ser **observado** mientras se lo follan, ¿verdad?_

Derek llegó a su destino.

El dueño del establecimiento le miró complacido tendiéndole el costoso contrato _para comprar a Stiles permanentemente_

Colocó al chico encima del escritorio.

Detuvo por unos instantes el movimiento para poder firmar el contrato.

Stiles boqueó tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Derek le mordió el labio inferior una vez firmado el contrato y le besó con gula _mientras le llevaba hacia el parking del edificio_.

 ** _Allí, Isaac, su chofer beta, les esperaba con un par de anillos de compromiso y una botella de champán._**

 _Si, sin duda, aún les quedaba mucha noche y una larga vida para disfrutarla juntos._

F

I

N


End file.
